


A Price To Pay

by aelandair



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, But He's Also Not A Complete Jerk, Corporal Punishment, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dubious Consent, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelandair/pseuds/aelandair
Summary: Casually hooking up with one's scorching hot flatmate can have it's perks. The arrangement he has with Hux makes Kylo perfectly happy. But things escalate when Kylo breaks the most important house rule.





	A Price To Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fourth Kylux Summer Fest board! I chose the prompts Rule / Ice / Hot. 
> 
> More detailed content warnings can be found in the end notes!

“Kylo Ren!”

Kylo is ripped from his peaceful slumber by the sound of Hux’s voice booming through the apartment. He sounds angry. That can’t mean anything good. 

There’s some stomping, and what sounds like a cabinet in the kitchen slamming shut, before Hux calls out to him again. 

“Kylo! Where the hell are you?” 

“Living room”, he calls back, voice rough from sleep. 

He wonders what Hux’s problem is. They’ve lived together relatively peaceful until now. That was unexpected, because when he first looked at the flat, Hux seemed like an insufferable prick, and who wants that kind of person as a roommate? But it turned out that it was easy to avoid each other in day to day life, and he quickly realized Hux was just a bit peculiar. It was easy enough not to get on his bad side by following the house rules Hux had tacked on the fridge the day Kylo moved in. Apart from small annoyances, there hadn’t been any huge arguments, and when they’d started fucking about a month and one too many beers after Kylo moved in, their living arrangement became even more comfortable. 

But Hux sounds absolutely livid, and Kylo can’t for the life of him figure out what he has done to anger him so. 

He sits up on the sofa somewhat hesitant, already dreading whatever Hux has to say to him, and rubs his neck to get rid of the ache lingering there. Sleeping on the sofa was not a good idea, but the summer heat was making him drowsy, and then he’d eaten too much ice cream and his stomach was full, so a nap was really the best decision. If only he’d moved into his own room for it. He didn’t clean up, and he knows Hux hates it when the flat is messy. The ice cream container still sits on the coffee table, empty, with the lid open and a spoon next to it, and-

Oh. Oh, no. 

Anxiety starts churning low in his gut at the sight of the ice cream, and he swallows, heavily, trying to dislodge the lump that has formed in his throat. Kylo knows why Hux is angry. It’s the first item on the list of house rules. 

_ Do not touch my food under any circumstances, or there will be hell to pay.  _

Fucking shit. He knows that he’s not allowed to eat Hux’s food, he  _ knows _ it, has never done it in the past five months, because he doesn’t want to get into a fight with Hux. But earlier he didn’t pay attention to the little yellow sticky note on the container, just grabbed it without thinking, because it was so warm and he’d been craving ice cream the whole day. Stupid. Stupid fucking mistake. 

Right then, Hux enters the living room, looking put together and gorgeous as always in his slacks and button-up, and absolutely livid. The corners of his mouth are pulled down in a sour expression, his brows furrowed. Kylo can’t even begin to think about what he wants to say, because Hux immediately spots the ice cream container on the table, and his eyes somehow narrow even further. He turns to face Kylo, direct his whole fury at him, and it’s like getting stabbed, to have that gaze focused on him. 

Kylo stands, all traces of sleep gone. He can’t have Hux looking down at him for this, whatever is about to come.

“Kylo”, Hux says through gritted teeth.

“Hux.” His voice is strained.

For a brief, tense moment, Hux keeps staring at him without speaking. Then, he huffs out a breath and closes the distance between them. The few inches Kylo has on him become meaningless with the way Hux’s gaze is boring into his eyes now, insistent, like Kylo is beneath him. 

“Can you read, Kylo?” 

Hux’s voice is low, almost dangerously so, and he’s so close Kylo can smell him, which is awfully distracting. The combination sends a shiver down Kylo’s spine. He can’t discern whether it’s from fear or arousal. 

“Yes, I can read”, he croaks out. 

“Really? Could have fooled me there. As far as I recall, there’s a very big, very obvious list on the fridge. It says not to touch my food very clearly. Maybe you should work on your reading skills a bit more, hm?”, Hux says, poison basically dripping from his lips.

It wouldn’t do him any good to try to deny it. The evidence is right there, and Hux has already seen it. Better get right to the point, try to make amends. 

“Look, I’m sorry I ate your ice cream. I didn’t think about it. I’ll buy you new one, alright?”

Fire flashes in Hux’s eyes, like he’s having none of what Kylo says. 

“Yes, you better. Next time, I expect you to actually use your brain and think about the consequences of your actions.” 

Kylo frowns. Sure, he maybe shouldn’t have eaten Hux’s ice cream, but it’s not the end of the world. There’s really no reason to be so… mean about it. 

“Don’t look at me like that!”, Hux snaps. His face is red, either from the heat outside, or from anger. Kylo really hopes it’s the former. 

“Like what?”, he asks. 

Hux rolls his eyes, condescending, like Kylo is beyond stupid for even asking. 

“Like this doesn’t matter to you at all!” 

His voice is getting louder, and Kylo can’t help but roll his eyes. Hux is getting really worked up over this, and it’s kind of ridiculous. 

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting a little bit? I mean, it’s just ice cream. I’ll buy new one tomorrow. It won’t kill you to not eat ice cream today.”

“That’s not the  _ point, _ you goddamn imbecile”, Hux hisses. He looks absolutely furious now, and Kylo can’t quite decide whether he finds it intimidating or over the top. 

“What? Then what the hell is the point?” Kylo throws his arms out, annoyed. 

“The  _ point _ is that I explicitly told you not to do something, and you still did it! You live here, in my house, and there are rules I expect you to follow so that this arrangement can work. If you’re just going to disregard that, I’m not sure it can. Work, that is.” 

A disbelieving snort escapes Kylo’s lips. He can’t believe this. Everything has been going so good. He and Hux mostly get along, and he’s getting laid regularly, and he lives in a very nice flat. Now he makes one mistake, just one, and Hux is going nuts over it. It’s absolutely crazy, the way Hux is blowing this out of proportion. It was just one time. It’s just  _ ice cream,  _ for fuck’s sake. 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, okay? I won’t touch your shit again”, he growls.

He’s well and truly angry now, too. This argument is beyond stupid, and frankly, he’s ready to be done with it. The sooner Hux calms down again, the better. Kylo turns to go and leave the living room, but Hux’s hand shoots forward, lightning fast, and grips his upper arm, keeping him rooted to the spot. Hux’s grip is surprisingly firm, fingertips digging into Kylo’s skin so hard he’s sure it’ll bruise. He stares down at where Hux is holding him, then up into Hux’s eyes again. They’re hard, cold with icy fury. 

“No, you won’t”, Hux agrees, voice almost a growl. “There will be consequences for this, Kylo. You have to learn from this, so I can be absolutely certain it won’t happen again. Is that clear?” 

Kylo smiles, a derisive, taunting smile. “Yeah? What are you gonna do to punish me? Spank me?” 

The instant the words leave his mouth, he regrets them. A dangerous spark flickers to life in Hux’s eyes, replacing the ice there with something different, something hungry. A slow, predatory smile spreads on his lips, and he looks at Kylo like a he’s prey to be devoured. 

“That’s such a smart idea, Kylo. I like the way you think”, Hux murmurs. 

His instinct tells him to take a step back, to run away, away from Hux. But he has never been good at backing down from a challenge, and it feels like that’s exactly what this is: a challenge. So he stands his ground and glowers at Hux. 

“No”, he says resolutely. “I won’t let you do that. It’s humiliating.” 

Never mind that he’s done it to Hux before, just a handful of times. But that was different, it was in bed and it was fun, not some twisted kind of punishment. This isn’t fun. This is serious, somehow, even though Kylo still doesn’t quite understand why Hux is so worked up over this goddamned ice cream. 

Hux’s smile turns into a twisted kind of grimace, and he tightens his grip on Kylo’s arm. 

“Maybe that’s the point, Kylo.” 

“Forget it.” 

They stare at each other in silence, just for a few seconds, measuring the other up, seeing who breaks down first. Kylo tries to discern whether Hux actually wants to go through with this. It’s hard sometimes, with Hux, to tell what’s going on in his head. He’s always been able to read others pretty good, get a grip on their thoughts just from looking at them, but Hux eludes him, a special kind of intriguing enigma, a puzzle to solve. 

Kylo can’t for the life of him guess what Hux is thinking right now. 

“Strip.” 

Hux says it resolutely, almost matter-of-fact, no room to question it, and Kylo splutters. 

“Seriously?”, he asks indignantly. He can’t believe Hux is actually serious. 

“Seriously. Strip.” 

The iron grip on his arm finally loosens, and Hux lets him go, takes a step back, looking him over expectantly. His gaze almost makes Kylo’s skin crawl. It’s uncomfortable, somehow, to be appraised like he is now. At the same time, it sends a shiver of arousal down his spine, and the mixture of the two is beyond confusing. 

“Kylo? I’m waiting”, Hux says.

He has his arms crossed, tapping his fingers against his elbow impatiently. One of his delicate brows is raised, as if to say “Don’t test my patience right now”. 

Well, Kylo isn’t one to surrender that easily. If he goes down, he goes down with a fight. 

“No. I’m not doing that”, he tells Hux. 

“Are you sure? I could also just throw you out, if you’d prefer that”, Hux answers, sickeningly sweet voice, lips a mocking smile. 

A heavy weight settles in Kylo’s stomach at Hux’s words. His heartbeat kicks up immediately, and his fingertips start to tingle. Some strange sort of panic threatens to creep up on him. He swallows, heavily, and blinks, mouth open while he searched for words, tries and fails not to let his shock show on his face. 

“You wouldn’t”, Kylo finally croaks out. 

“Wouldn’t I? Are you sure about that, Kylo?”

That’s - Hux can’t do that. Not for something so trite. He wouldn’t do that. Would he? Kylo isn’t sure, is the thing. Hux is weird like that, and nasty, and maybe he would. Kylo doesn’t know. 

He can’t get any words out, everything he might say stuck in his throat, and Hux grins at him, shark-like. 

“Yeah, I thought so. Now get to work.” 

For a moment, Kylo thinks about resisting, about telling Hux to fuck off - but a small part of his brain doesn’t want to. As much as he hates to admit it, deep inside, hidden in the corners of his mind, he kind of wants to do what Hux says. 

He looks at Hux again, takes him in - the rolled up sleeves, the styled hair - a picture of perfect control. Still angry. Still waiting. 

Kylo swallows, and then, slowly, grips the hem of his shirt and tugs it off over his head. 

Hux nods, just once. His eyes track the expanse of Kylo’s chest. He’s left bruises and bitemarks there, and Kylo feels his cheeks grow hot under Hux’s gaze. He unbuttons his jeans, hooks his thumbs under the waistband and pulls them down with his underwear. He shimmies out of both, then slips his socks off and looks at Hux expectantly. All the while, he tries to ignore how his cock his already starting to harden, just from the way Hux stares at him, despite what is about to happen. The shame of it burns on Kylo’s face. 

“Good”, Hux says, voice low. 

It makes Kylo shiver, exposed as he is. Hux doesn’t make a move to undress, just nods his head towards the sofa.

“Stand behind it. Hands on the back. Yes, like that.” 

Kylo braces his hands on the backrest of the sofa and turns his head in Hux’s direction, silent. Hux walks up to him slowly. He comes to a stop behind him and lifts his hand to caress Kylo’s cheek. Then he slips his fingers into Kylo’s hair and grips the strands, hard. Kylo yelps at the sudden pain in his scalp as Hux pushes his head down roughly, until his forehead rests on the sofa’s back between his hands. 

“Keep your head down. Don’t look”, Hux says. No. _C_ _ ommands. _

The urge to tell him off is almost overwhelming, but Kylo knows better. He would only make this worse, and he doesn’t want to piss Hux off any more, so he grits his teeth against the curse he’d like to spit and stays silent. 

He can’t really see anything like this except ice blue fabric and the floor. Behind him, Hux chuckles darkly, and he feels slim fingers travelling down his back, drawing circles on his skin and raising goosebumps. 

When Hux’s fingertips dance lightly over his buttocks, then the crease where they meet his thighs, he shivers. The touch is so gentle, a contrast to what he knows is about to come. Kylo’s body tingles with anticipation, muscles already tense, already awaiting the pain, and his jaw is locked, teeth almost creaking with the way he grinds them together. 

The first hit still comes as a surprise. 

Kylo almost doesn’t notice when the gentle touches stop, and a second later, Hux’s hand comes down on his skin,  _ hard _ . He jerks forward, a strained, involuntary gasp leaving his lips. His backside  _ burns _ , already, the slap much stronger than he’d expected. His ears ring. Somehow, he still hadn’t expected Hux to actually go through with it. 

Before Kylo has fully processed what just happened, Hux draws back and then smacks him again, even harder than the first time. The sound of his hand hitting flesh echoes in the room, almost comically loud, and Kylo tries to choke down a groan. He doesn’t want to give Hux the satisfaction of a reaction. 

He tightens his grip on the backrest of the sofa, waiting for the next hit, but it doesn’t come. Confusion washes over Kylo, and he frowns. That can’t have been all, can it? Just two slaps? Surely, that’s not what Hux understands under appropriate punishment. 

Suddenly, Hux’s finger are back in his hair, gripping so tight Kylo feels his eyes water. He feels Hux lean down, the fabric of his clothes against his naked back, and then Hux’s lips are next to his ear. Hot breath ghosts across his cheek as Hux whispers, roughly, “I want you to count.” 

Bewildered, Kylo tries to turn towards him, but the grip in his hair tightens even more, smarting across his scalp, and he hisses in pain. 

“What the fuck, Hux?”, he manages to grit out. 

“Count, Kylo. I believe you can manage that, hm?”

Kylo swallows. He kind of wants to protest. It wouldn’t do him any good. So he nods instead, as much as he can with Hux’s vice grip keeping his head still. 

“Good”, Hux murmurs before drawing back. It sends a shiver down Kylo’s spine. 

The hand in his hair stays there this time, the other one caresses Kylo’s ass briefly, where the stinging has started to fade. Then Hux draws the hand back and lands another slap that makes Kylo’s whole body jerk forward. It whites his mind out for a second, but then he remembers he’s supposed to count. 

“One”, he groans weakly. 

He keeps his head down, doesn’t even try to struggle out of Hux’s grip, and it earns him a dark chuckle. 

The next few slaps come in quick succession, leaving him no time to think about whether he wants to comply or not before he’s already choked out the numbers. Every blow to his backside makes Kylo’s knees buckle. Hux varies where they land, and the space between them, always keeping Kylo on his toes that way, so he can never quite relax into it - he’s not supposed to; this is punishment, after all. 

It’s shameful, really, that he’s letting Hux do this to him. That he’s allowing Hux to debase him like this, to expose him, that he’s submitting to the rough treatment so easily. But the most shameful thing about the whole ordeal is that some part of Kylo likes it. Being treated like this, completely at Hux’s mercy: It’s good, better than he’d ever imagined it could possibly be. 

The pain on his ass, burning sharply every time Hux’s hand makes contact, unrelenting, clouds his judgement, makes his brain go fuzzy and arousal course through his veins at the same time. And there isn’t a damn thing Kylo can do about it. 

By the time he’s counted to ten, his cock is aching hard and dripping, his cheeks flushed. His chest is heaving from something like exhaustion, maybe the rush of pleasure and pain, and the constant clench and release of every muscle in his body. He knows he’ll be sore for days after this; not just his ass, though sitting will surely be difficult, but also the rest of him. 

When he reaches fifteen, his voice breaks in a miserable whimper, and suddenly the grip in his hair is gone, leaving Kylo swaying on his feet for a moment. He feels close to delusional. Hux hasn’t touched his cock once, and he aches for friction there, but is hesitant to do it himself - certainly Hux wouldn’t allow it, would he? 

One of Hux’s fingertips comes to rest gently on his tailbone, trailing up and down his spine and then over his burning backside, eliciting a whimper from Kylo. 

“What do you say, Kylo?”, Hux asks, sounding breathless. “Have you learned your lesson yet?”

Kylo swallows. Tries to. His throat is dry, hoarse from the groans and cries he can’t stop himself from making. He pants against the ice blue fabric, where it’s already damp from sweat and drool. Swallows again, more successfully this time, tries to get his voice under control enough to answer. 

Then: “No.” 

There’s an almost inaudible intake of breath behind him, the finger stops moving for a second. Hux must be just as shocked by this admission as Kylo is. Likely, none of them suspected he’d enjoy this. 

“Do you want me to continue?”

Hux’s voice is somehow splintered now, when it wasn’t before. He sounds admiring, maybe, though Kylo can’t be sure, because thinking is kind of hard right now, except that he knows he wants more. 

“Yes”, he whispers, and it’s a fragile thing, the truth leaving his mouth like this: unprotected, out in the open. 

He should have said no. He should have told Hux to fuck off, and he should have gathered his things and left. But the thing is, he doesn’t want to. He wants to stay exactly where he is right now, bent over for Hux. 

Hux caresses his back, his ass, his thighs again, briefly, before pressing a feather light kiss between his shoulder blades and getting a grip on his hair again, pressing him down. Then it resumes: the anticipation building as Hux draws his hand back, the burn and sting and hot fire spreading across his skin as it comes down, hard, hits the already abused flesh. 

It’s intoxicating, this mixture of sensations, the way it muddles his mind, every thought wiped away every time Hux slaps him. The sounds are starting to blur together, and he’s losing count. Everything falls away and leaves only blissful quiet, interspersed by white hot spikes of pain, and that underlying current of pleasure permeating his entire being.

Kylo never wants to stop feeling this way. 

“You stopped counting.” 

He barely notices that Hux is talking to him, doesn’t hear what Hux says. A sharp tug on his hair brings him back to the present, and he lifts his head, somewhat lazily, and a bit dizzy. 

“Hmm?”, Kylo mumbles. He can’t form words right now, doesn’t even try. 

“You stopped counting”, Hux repeats, and it registers in Kylo’s brain this time. 

Oh. He hadn’t even been paying attention to that anymore, so caught up in his arousal and the dizzying sparks of pain. 

He’ll count the next one again, for sure, if he manages to get himself together enough. But then Hux stops. Kylo keens, arches his back in a primal display of need. He needs more. He needs another hit, or a caress, or for Hux to pull his hair, it doesn’t matter. He just needs  _ something _ , but Hux gives him nothing, and that makes a lump form in his throat that he can’t quite swallow around. 

“You’ve been a bad boy, Kylo, haven’t you?”

“Yes, yes, I’ve been bad, I’ve been very bad, Hux, fuck, please, so bad…”, Kylo whines, nodding frantically. 

He’s ready to beg Hux to continue. His words slur together desperately, and he’s drooling a bit, but he doesn’t care that Hux sees him that way - he’d do anything, say anything for Hux to continue. Kylo awaits the next slap, craves it, but it doesn’t come, and he realises the lump might be a sob he’s choking around, trying not to let it break free. 

Hux hums behind him, almost thoughtful, but Kylo can hear his labored breathing. As much as Hux might want to, he can’t control his bodily reactions, and they betray that he’s into this too. It’d make Kylo feel beyond smug, if he weren’t so distracted by his own desire. 

“Oh, yes, very bad indeed”, Hux murmurs. 

And then there it is, the next hit, delivered with newfound vigor, and Kylo flinches away despite his better judgement, his instincts taking over, a hoarse cry breaking from his lips. 

“You have to learn to follow the rules.” 

Hux sounds strained now, as if he’s speaking through gritted teeth. Kylo starts nodding again, as good as he can, as the hits keep landing, or maybe his head is just swaying from side to side - he can’t tell anymore. 

Finally, as Hux swats him again, the sob breaks loose. His eyes sting, have been the whole time, from the steady pull against his scalp and the burning radiating from his buttocks. It’s … a lot. He knows he could opt out; has known since Hux asked if he wanted to continue. Maybe that’s the breaking point, the realisation that this isn’t just punishment anymore, but also something else, and that he just has to say the word and Hux will stop, like always. Despite the rough treatment, he’s starting to feel safe, being exposed to Hux like this. 

Everything hurts, and it’s so much, but it’s also so good. 

Kylo can’t do anything but draw in helpless, hiccuping breaths as his eyes start to well over, hot tears streaking down his cheeks. His chest heaves, and it’s pitiful, really, the sound he makes. His cheeks burn with embarrassment and arousal and the overwhelmingness of it all, and another loud sob escapes him when Hux strikes him again. 

Suddenly, his head is wrenched up considerably from where he’d rested it on the back of the sofa. His legs feel weak, as do his arms, and for a brief moment Kylo thinks he won’t be able to stand, but Hux grips his hip with his free hand and keeps him upright. He must look ridiculous like this, but Hux doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Why are you crying, dear?”, Hux asks, voice gone soft, nothing like the mean, commanding tone he’d adopted just minutes before. 

It makes Kylo’s head reel, the suddenness of the change in demeanor, and he can’t articulate any of the things going in in his head. The truth is, he doesn’t know why he’s crying. He doesn’t know. He makes a weak attempt to shrug, and sobs again, the tears continuing to fall. 

His eyes fall shut, because keeping them open seems like too much work all of a sudden, and Hux loosens the grip on his hip, lets his hand wander forwards. And then Hux suddenly touches his cock, fingertips lightly dancing over the heated flesh, and Kylo shouts wordlessly, helpless, into the room. 

“Ah, I see. Do you want to come, Kylo?”

“Yes, please, I need to come so bad, Hux, please touch me, please”, Kylo pleads. 

He hasn’t had any attention there at all, and he’s so hard it’s painful, so close he thinks he might burst if Hux doesn’t do something about it soon. His cock has been leaking precome steadily the whole time, standing flushed red, and Kylo has never wanted to come so badly in his life, has never needed it this much. It would probably be enough to set him off if Hux just kept going like this, with barely there touches, the ghost of a sensation. But he wants more, even though he thinks it would hurt to be handled any rougher. 

Hux waits for a beat, groans low in his chest, before taking Kylo into his hand properly. He only holds him for a second, torturous and blissful all at once, before he twists his grip up and down fast, giving Kylo exactly the roughness he wants. 

He cries out, whimpers, bites his lip to try and keep quiet, fails. The arousal has been simmering in his body, but now it comes rushing all at once, tingling heatwave upon tingling heatwave building and building and then crashing over him, making his entire being feel like a live wire, electricity shooting through his veins, burning him up from the inside in an all consuming fire of bliss. 

Kylo spills all over Hux’s hand and the back of the sofa with a shout, his vision whiting out and brain going completely blank while he comes and comes and keeps coming. 

The waves of his orgasm ebb away gradually and leave him panting, weak on his legs. Hux is the only thing holding him up. His grip has shifted again without Kylo noticing, his hands now around Kylo’s waist. 

“Can you stand?”

While Kylo still considers whether he’ll be able to keep himself upright, one of Hux’s hands has already let go of him. He can’t see what Hux is doing, feels like he still isn’t allowed to turn his head, but then he hears the telltale sound of a belt and zipper being opened, and then a breathy moan as Hux presumably draws his cock out of his pants. 

He keeps one hand around Kylo’s waist while he jerks himself off, whines escaping him, and his hand makes lewd noises as it moves over his shaft quickly. It doesn’t take long for his breath to catch, and then he groans loudly and Kylo feels his release splatter all over his lower back and ass. 

For a few beats, there are no sounds except their heavy breathing, both of them stunned into silence. After what could be ages or seconds, Hux lets out a chuckle, then says, completely astonished, “Fuck.” 

“Yes. ‘Fuck’ indeed”, Kylo agrees. His voice is hoarse, and he coughs weakly. 

“Shit”, Hux says, now sounding vaguely concerned, and Kylo wants to ask what’s going on, when he feels Hux’s fingers trail over his ass, smearing the mess he left there and making the pain from the hits flare again. 

Kylo hisses and weakly tries to swat Hux away, because his whole backside  _ hurts _ , goddamnit, but Hux is insistent, inspecting the damage he did. Finally, he draws back, only to take Kylo’s elbow and help him stand upright. Kylo unclenches his fingers from the sofa, and that hurts too. His hands are completely cramped up from holding on so tightly, and he’s left indentations in the cushion. Hopefully they’ll fade. Hux is very particular about his furniture, and if Kylo ruined his beloved sofa, he might be submitted to another round of punishment. It’ll be a long time before he can handle something like this again, he thinks, though he’s not entirely opposed to the idea. 

“I’ll go get something to clean up. And some lotion for, uh, that. Here, wait, let me help you lie down”, Hux tells him while he guides him around the sofa and helps him down onto it. 

Kyo lies down on his stomach and buries his face in one of the pillows. It’s soft and warm and helps him dry the last tears that are still clinging to the corners of his eyes. While Hux leaves the room, presumably to rummage around in the bathroom, Kylo tries to take deep breaths and relax, get his thoughts together somehwat. So. This just happened. He can’t quite wrap his head around it yet. It’ll probably take a while until he can. 

When Hux enters the living room again, Kylo looks up, finally taking his appearance in. What he sees is stunning, and makes his breath catch in his throat in a way he didn’t expect. Hux’s shirt and slacks are rumpled, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and there’s a bit of come drying on his pants. He’s covered in sweat, and his hair is ruffled, sticking to his bright red face in places. He looks gorgeous, somehow, still, and much more affected than Kylo would have assumed. 

Hux sees him looking, and looks back, biting his lip. Almost bashful, it seems, but that can’t be true. 

“What the hell got into you, Hux?”, Kylo asks after they’ve stared at each other for a moment. He can’t take it any longer. He just wants to know. 

“Bad day at work”, Hux says matter-of-factly and shrugs, crossing the distance and crouching down next to Kylo. He starts wiping away the come with a towel. “I wanted something sweet, and then I saw you’d eaten my ice cream. I was already cranky, and that just made it worse. You know the rest.” 

Kylo hums in acknowledgement, letting Hux continue his gentle attentions. 

“You know, I kinda liked it. Didn’t expect I would. But I did.”

“Yes”, Hux agrees. “I didn’t expect you’d like it either. Or that I would. As much as I did.” 

Kylo can’t help but smirk at Hux’s words, however weak it might be. 

“Maybe I’ll always steal your food now, if it gets you going like this.”

The thought is a nice one, at least.

Instead of gently rubbing lotion into Kylo’s skin, Hux pauses to glare at him, and then pinches the still-tender meat of his ass, making Kylo flinch and hiss in protest.

“Don’t you dare!”

**Author's Note:**

> **Content notes/warnings:** Hux wants to spank Kylo as a form of punishment for a minor offense, he tells Kylo to strip and keeps insisting when Kylo says no, he threatens to throw Kylo out of the flat if he doesn't comply and it's unclear whether he's serious about this or not, Kylo doesn't explicitly consent to being spanked, it's very dubious, Kylo does end up enjoying it however, Hux later checks in to ask whether Kylo wants him to continue and Kylo says yes, though safewords aren't talked about, it is implied they were discussed previously. _The whole situation starts out as corporeal punishment and ends up as something they both enjoy._ Hux also takes care of Kylo afterwards.
> 
> If you feel like I should include any other tags or content warnings please tell me! 
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aelandair).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
